1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device as a resistance-variable nonvolatile memory device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resistance-variable nonvolatile memory device has been suggested in the related art.
As a kind of the resistance-variable nonvolatile memory device, there is disclosed a memory device including a configuration in which a memory layer that stores information by a variation of a resistance value, and an ion source layer that contains an element capable of moving as an ion are laminated (see Aratani et al., “A Novel Resistance Memory with High Scalability and Nanosecond Switching”, IEDM2007).
For example, as shown in FIG. 18 showing a cross-sectional view of the memory device, the memory device is configured by interposing a memory layer 53 and an ion source layer 54 between a lower electrode 52 that is a first electrode and an upper electrode that is a second electrode.
In addition, in FIG. 18, a reference numeral 51 indicates an underlayer of the lower electrode 52, and a reference numeral 56 indicates an insulation layer.
The ion source layer 54 contains at least one element selected from Cu, Ag, and Zn and at least one element selected from Te, S, and Se.
The memory layer 53 is made from any one of tantalum oxide, niobium oxide, aluminum oxide, hafnium oxide and zirconium oxide, or a mixed material thereof (for example, see JP-A-2006-173267).